User talk:Lichang Zhou
Another enters the land of Wiki. Mwah, ha, ha. -Gares 19:17, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Mwah sounds too much like a kiss, I prefer "welcome stranger bwah ha ha ha!" See Lichang, now you know what all the evil laughing is for! --Xasxas256 19:24, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::He's no stranger, he's one of my newest soldiers in EDS. Proud to have him in the guild. Great addition. And your right, Xas, it does sound like a kiss. :P -Gares 19:46, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::Ok fine, leave me out of you're little party. Just cos I'm not 1337 or d4n93r0|_|5 enough for you! :P --Xasxas256 20:22, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't speak jibber-jabber. lol. Your always welcome to come to the party Xas. In fact, if you ever want to play in game, just pm me. I'll play with even the worst of players ;) j/k -Gares 09:29, 26 July 2006 (CDT) LoL.. It's True.. He's Helped Me Out A Few Times. :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.150.160.53 (talk • ) 20:51, 26 July 2006 (CDT) (CDT). :::::So you're just kidding, you don't play with the worst players? That's ok, it doesn't rule me out, look at that 1337 speak above, seriously the h4rdc0r3n335 of it! Mate when you can speak leet like that you don't need no rank emotes, that's like a Phoenix right there! Well maybe some time I will hook up with Gares Redstorm or Celes Redstorm or Vandar Redstorm or Ag...what on earth do you do with that many Warriors!!!! Also I like the way a random anon cropped up to confirm that you're awesome! But what I really like is the way Lichang hasn't posted a thing on his own talk page, yay for hijacking!! ;) Now I just gotta find my own anon to pop up and tell me I'm awesome...! --Xasxas256 23:42, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Ahoy! — 130.58 (talk) 23:49, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Ok.. So i Forogt To Sign It.. But I Said The "Yah He's Help Me Out Before..." That was a hint at I suck :) 24.150.160.53 00:34, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Argh! Forgot To Sign In.. Damn.. I'm Such A n00b.. Ok.. Forget it.. I suck....... Lichang Zhou 00:35, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Lichang Zhou 00:35, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Lichang Zhou 00:35, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Lichang Zhou 00:35, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Lichang Zhou 00:35, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :Heh heh and Gares wasn't here to help save you from my unsigned template usage bwah ha ha ha! He's a helpful guy...it's all lies, evil triumphs over good! Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! (I'm about to knock off work and I'm pretty happy about it case you can't tell!) --Xasxas256 01:04, 27 July 2006 (CDT) LoL. Yah, You seem a little excited... or insane.. i'm gonna lean towards excited, and give you the benifit of the doubt. Lichang Zhou 17:52, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :Everyone raves about their guild leader, right? O.o And 130.58 is also in EDS too. I don't really do the geek speak, but still a geek, and the many multiple classes is because I didn't like going through almost all the game just to change professions and play when I was already maxed out. So I started new primaries with different secondaries right from the start. :P.S. I'm not good or evil, I believe in justice and giving people what they deserve, be it good or bad. ;) -Gares 18:13, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Yah, Gares is the best. I was a Guild Leader for a while, had about 20 people in my guild, but it wasn't as much fun, because no one was really into helping or talking or anything, then Kali (we work together) said hey, i just joined this cool new guild, so talk with him about it, and ended up selling my guild for some green items (got about 80K for them, yay me), and joined EDS. Oh, and Gares, how do you do the User Boxes thingies? Is there a more extensive help page for this wiki code here? cuz the basic help page reallllly doesn't help all that much. Dangit.. Forgot My Signature Again Lichang Zhou 18:44, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Lichang Zhou 18:44, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Lichang Zhou 18:44, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Lichang Zhou 18:44, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::To clarify, in the above I''' was the evil one, Lichang was a kind of damsel in distress (without the damsel bit) and you Gares, being the knight in shining armour whom everybody is so glowingly refering to, were not there to save him! Secondly excited; maybe, insane; only a little, mostly I prefer crazy, insane is too specific, craziness is good though! I didn't know 130.58 was in your guild ~_~ who else is suddenly going to jump in! I'm reading The Da Vinci Code at the moment and this all seems like a conspiricy against me! --Xasxas256 19:20, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::I got who was who, though I was saying I would hardly call myself good. :\ :::Who else on GuildWiki is in the guild? Maybe everyone is, but you. Or maybe you are, but you do not know it. Perhaps there isn't even an EDS guild. Hmmm...I hope that helps, Xas. -Gares 19:29, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Hey I already said I was crazy, you don't need to mess with me any more! "I'm not good or evil, I believe in justice and giving people what they deserve, be it good or bad..." that's like the definition of fighting for good! Well I may not be in the same guild as any Gwikians but I've worked out I'm in the same alliance as Aspectacle and ArTy so that's gotta count for something! --Xasxas256 20:16, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Q and A session Lich, for your sig, only use ~~~~. 4 tildas so the user and date of edit. Not sure what you are doing to create mass amounts of signatures. It's nothing big, wikicode is html. There are plenty of places to learn it. Here is the code I use, '''BABEL CODE HERE BABEL DESCRIPTION HERE The places where there are six 0s or Fs, is where RGB hexadecimal code goes. You can also use names like firebrick, black, yellow, etc, but without the #. One last thing, use the Show preview button to proofread your edit before you hit the Save page button. It helps to keep page less cluttered so we can watch for vandals and you won't have anymore, "I forgot" edits. ;) -Gares 19:09, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Chinese Just curious, which 3 Chinese characters are in your name? I get the "Li" part, but can't think of anything for the other two. -- Ledrug 20:42, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Gares - I use the Lichang Zhou 10:15, 28 July 2006 (CDT), (4 tildes) in my signature, i just forget to put it sometimes... I know how to do the tables stuff without any problems (i'm a bit of geek), i just wondered if there was a wikicode for it. Ledrug - In my character description it shows the meanings of the three symbols. Li - Beautiful Chang - Great Zhou - Healer (this is a rough translation, cuz Zhou is something like doctor, or medical).... it's poetic licence, I can stretch it a bit. :) Lichang Zhou 10:15, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Titles The slashes need to be there for the names of the build articles that were just moved around. --Fyren 22:05, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)